


note to self

by secretlanguage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlanguage/pseuds/secretlanguage
Summary: You love Daichi with all your heart, but his heart belongs to another; volleyball. Things are going fine until he chooses to neglect your relationship for his hobby.genre : angstpairing : daichi x gn!readerwarnings : break up, no happy ending
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	note to self

You loved Daichi, truly with all your heart. But deep down, you always knew your feelings were unrequited. Maybe that’s why you gave up on your relationship instead of fighting for it. Maybe that’s why you continued to let him wound your heart, just a little bit more, every time he cancelled. Maybe that’s why things didn’t work out.

Daichi’s passion and main priority was volleyball. It always had been, even before you started dating him. You knew at the start of the relationship, he wouldn’t be able to give you all the time you needed due to his busy schedule. However, that didn’t mean that you didn’t want it.

Things began going downhill when he started cancelling your dates to stay behind after practice. Of course, you knew that volleyball was important to him and you never wanted him to feel forced into spending time with you, so despite the deep pain the simple words; _“can we reschedule?”_ caused you, you agreed.

However, what you hadn’t realised at the time is that you would eventually long to hear those words. Daichi’s calls would turn into texts, and those texts would turn into silence. He stood you up. 

That was the last straw, you sat there in humiliation, desperately trying to get an answer out of Daichi as to where he was. But all you got was nothing. 

You returned home later that evening after giving up on Daichi. Nothing could possibly save your relationship at this point. An apology text lit up your phone screen but it was too little too late.

The next day you stood waiting for him, like you usually do, turning the folded paper in your hand, desperately trying to calm your breathing as Daichi began approaching. He spewed out a few words of apologies before you handed the note to him. You watched silently as his face fell while reading the note. Your voice was too scratchy to get out _“i’m sorry”_ so instead you turned and left Daichi stood there in shock. But that wasn’t your problem. He wasn’t your boyfriend anymore. Daichi Sawamura was nothing more than a stranger.

_Note to self - stop falling for stupid high school boys_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : hello! this is my first writing piece so i would really appreciate it if you could give me feedback :) thank you so much! also please send in writing prompts!


End file.
